


The First Years

by the_bi_carra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Slight OOC, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bi_carra/pseuds/the_bi_carra
Summary: I low key love this ship so I made this.Hinata tells Suga that he likes Yamaguchi and Tsukishima even though he is dating Kageyama. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are dating but both like Hinata and Kageyama as well. Kageyama tells the Pretty setter squad he likes Yamaguchi and Tsukishima even though he is dating Hinata.There are some group chats and a phone is thrown.





	The First Years

**Author's Note:**

> PSS- the pretty setter squad  
> The Bitches- the captains  
> Caw Caw Bitch- just the Karasuno team

Daichi and Suga are walking to the clubroom after school to change for practice. They are having a normal conversation when a certain orange haired spiker comes up to them. They see him fidgeting and Suga smiles.

He is about to say something when Shouyou speaks up, “Can I speak to you Suga?”

His eyes widen and he looks over to Daichi. He shrugs at the setter, starting to walk away. Suga looks back at Shouyou, “Sure thing Hinata, what is it.”

Shouyou looks around then back and him. He mumbles, “Maybe somewhere a little more private?”

The taller nods and leads Shouyou behind a building. He continues to look around, almost like he’s hiding from someone. Suga sighs at his behavior, “Hinata, did you and Kageyama have a fight? We all are supportive of your relationship, but if it gets in the way of you playing there may be some greater effects.”

Shouyou shoots his hands up waving them, and shaking his head, “NO. No no no. that’s not it, I just want some advice.”

Suga nods and waits for him to continue. He knows this might take a few minutes, considering how long it took for him to confess to Tobio. There is a long stretch of silence before Shouyou starts to speak again.

He chuckles a little before speaking, “It’s actually kind of funny. I really really like Tobio, maybe even love him. The thing is I think I may also like someone else. Well, two other people, not just one. I’m just scared that he’ll leave me and I’ll be alone.”

Suga takes a second before asking one of the hundred questions going through his mind, “Do you mind me asking who the other two people are?”

Shouyou freezes before saying, with a blush creeping on his face, “Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.”

His mind = blown. He keeps his composure on the outside while there are bombs going off in his mind, “Why don’t you talk to Kageyama about it when you’re ready. I’m sure he’ll hear you out and you two can come to an understanding.”

Shouyou hops on his toes, smiling before running off while yelling a ‘thank you’ behind him. Suga just stands there for a second before pulling out his phone. He sees a few texts in the team group chat.

**[Caw Caw Bitch]**

**Daichi:** Practice is canceled today and tomorrow  
**Daichi:** Sensei said he and couch had something going on this weekend.

 **Tanaka:** they gon fuck

 **Enoshita:** I would be upset, but you right

He laughs and goes to find Daichi, to walk home together.

 

Takeda starts walking away and Daichi texts the team to tell them about practice. He wants to frown at Tanaka’s reply, but can’t help the small smile. There is a cough from behind him and he turns around.

Tadashi and Kei are standing there. Tadashi looks slightly nervous and Kei has his signature scowl on his face. Tadashi steps forward, “Can we talk to you for a second, captain?”

Daichi pulls out the clubroom keys, “Do you want to talk in private or here.”

Before Tadashi can respond Kei does it for him, “Private.”

They walk to the clubroom and sit down. Tadashi looks at his lap as he starts to speak, “We have a problem and we need another opinion before acting. You see, we both.” he pauses taking a deep breath.

Kei looks Daichi in the eye as he talks, interrupting Tadashi, “We both like the idiot duo. No, not as just friends, as in a relationship sense. I say we just tell them, but Tadashi is scared we’ll make the team awkward if they turn us down.”

Daichi takes a second, “Tell them. It might work out well, but if not you four can talk about it and make an agreement of some sort.”

Kei thanks him before leaving with Tadashi close behind. Daichi sits there thinking, _I should be getting paid for this_.

 

Suga and Daichi plan to walk part way home, then separate. They end up on Suga’s bed watching a movie and Daichi spending the night. Suga says he’s going to shower before watching the movie, leaving Daichi alone.

He pulls out his phone.

**[The Bitches]**

**Daichi:** I need help  
**Daichi:** Two of my first year confessed to liking the other two and I told them to tell the other two, but what if it goes bad.

 **Oikawa:** WAIT! YOURE SAYING!! THAT MY TOBIO-CHAN!! WILL HAVE THREE BOYFRIENDS!?!?

 **Kuroo:** I’m sure it will be fine. It’ll all work out in the end.

Meanwhile, Suga is sitting in the bathroom on his phone.

**[Suga made a group chat titled ‘Tea’ and added: Akaashi, Kenma, Oikawa]**

**Akaashi:** why did you make a new gc  
**Akaashi:** and without Kageyama

 **Suga:** He can’t be a part of it  
**Suga:** It’s kind of about him. Hinata told me he likes Yamaguchi and Tsukishima too and idk what to do

 **Oikawa:** OMFG!!!!!!!!

 **Kenma:** ??

**[Oikawa made a group chat titled ‘Karasuno first years are stupid’ and added: Suga, Daichi, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma]**

**Oikawa:** So you may be wondering why you all are here. Being a part of both the captain gc and the setter gc has its perks. Like how I can tell all of you that Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima all like each other and Kageyama.

 **Daichi:** Suga I thought you were showering

 **Suga:** I had to gossip :( leave me alone

 **Daichi:** Just come back to bed

 **Kuroo:** first, gross we get it you two are dating and in love **  
** **Kuroo:** second, it’s not like Kageyama feels the same, how likely is that anyway.

**[PSS]**

**Kageyama:** I think I may like Yamaguchi and Tsukishima but I don’t know how to tell Hinata. I still love him but I also feel the same for them.  
**Kageyama:** What should I do

**[Karasuno first years are stupid]**

**Bokuto:** Akaashi just threw his phone across the room

 **Kenma:** I was about to

 **Kuroo:** what? **  
** **Kuroo:** nvm Kenma showed me. I was wrong.

 **Oikawa:** Now what do we do

 **Suga:** Nothing, I got this.

**[Suga made a group chat titled ‘Figure it out’ and added: Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima]**

**Suga:** I’m over all this drama. Hinata, what we talked about today. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, what you two and Daichi talked about today. Kageyama, What you just texted PSS about. Talk or I will make Daichi kick you off the damn team. **  
** **Suga:** this is Daichi. I won’t kick you off, but I would recommend talking or Suga might kill you guys Monday.

**[Karasuno first years are stupid]**

**Suga:** I just made a gc and am forcing them to talk.  
**Suga:** I’ll send screenshots after they are finished

 **Bokuto:** We’ll be looking forward to it

**[Figure it out]**

**Hinata:** uhhhhh

 **Tsukishima:** who designated mom and dad as the matchmakers

 **Kageyama:** all of us when we went to them with confession problems

 **Yamaguchi:** we all do realize what this means though, right  
**Yamaguchi:** we all feel the same about each other

 **Hinata:** :O  
**Hinata:** CAN WE ALL GO OUT TOMORROW  
**Hinata:** LIKE ON A DATE

 **Kageyama:** I don’t see why not

 **Yamaguchi:** Tsukki and I are going to watch the meteor shower tomorrow night  
**Yamaguchi:** how about we just do that

 **Tsukishima:** it doesn’t start until about one thirty

 **Hinata:** SLEEPOVER??  
**Hinata:** PLEASE, TSUKISHIMA?!

 **Tsukishima:** fine  
**Tsukishima:** I’ll have to ask my mom

 **Kageyama:** see you tomorrow

 **Hinata:** Wait what time

 **Yamaguchi:** let’s do eight as Tsukki’s

**[Karasuno first years are stupid]**

**Suga: {three images}**

**Kuroo:** They sure got right down to the point

 **Kenma:** they are going to be a crack couple

 **Akaashi:** I second that Kenma


End file.
